User talk:Gaffmet
=July= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have ChefVille Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 16:35, July 1, 2012 =August= Sup founder These crazy Zynga games, why does it take so long to find out about them? =/ This seems eerily like CafeVille tho amirite? +Y 03:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Assistance Hey Gaffmet, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! We've seen that this wiki has been coming together very nicely, very nice work! I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line and I'll help you out! Keep up the great work, Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm not sure if you're still active ... If you are, could you write back, please. Reena5 (talk) 18:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I used to be a moderator on the FarmVille Wiki here but stopped playing FarmVille several months ago. I am now playing ChefVille regularly and thought I might be able to fancy-up this wiki. Let me know if you'd be interested in some experienced Wiki editing help :) AlexSUCF (talk) 02:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gaffmet,I'm new to Wikia.So, can you edit the Main ChefVille article to make 403 articles to 404 articles and 19 active users to 20 active users.Prajay (talk) 19:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to make the Wiki more user-friendly with nav boxes (see the FarmVille Wiki for an example) but I need to edit some of the core files that only Admins have. Can you please promote me to admin so I can fix up the Wiki and make it BEAUTIFUL? AlexSUCF (talk) 21:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gaff~ I have a question, I tried to update the recipe where it shows (unknown) for the chesse pizza, to adding a bit of details, it seems fine on the edit page, how come the main table ends up forgetting to fill in one column~? and the part of (unknown) on the "cheese pizza" hadn't changed either. Kind of new at this, thanks for any tips you can give me:)~ Lolo 5059s (talk) 23:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem - FYI I'm the one who made all the edits to the avocado/avocado tree/shaded area pages. Yaldin (talk) 15:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Yaldin Please Respond Hey Gaffmet, I am still going through all the pages and making them more user friendly, so I could really use admin rights. Please get back to me so I can keep working on the Wiki! AlexSUCF (talk) 20:32, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hy , gaffmet i'm mohamed , and i'm a chefville player , i came here searching for more chefville players < i'm lvl 81 and i'm 228 stars :) , i'll be pleased to help and been helped :) Thnx , Oh And that's my fb. Account "' sa7.lab@hotmail.com' " Hope we chat Soon Yours, 'mohamed Salah ' =December= Adoption Request Hey Gaffmet, I've now left you two messages on this page about becoming an admin, both of which you have not responded to. I have sent an official adoption request on Wikia, and I also started a blog post on this page. Your response is greatly anticipated. AlexSUCF (talk) 01:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC)